Fair Day
by PsychopathicAngel2
Summary: Maka got a letter form her mom in the mail that contained 2 tickets to the fair. She wanted to invite her partner and crush Soul, but he was busy with another girl. So as a last resort, she invites Death the Kid, whom has had a crush on Maka for awhile now. Will love blossom between them? Or heartbreak? Two-shot rated K for fluff, Don't own Soul Eater.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, PsychopathicXAngel here! so you probably recognize the title form my previous story on a different account. Now as some may know this is my new account and I reread some of my old stories and they were so horrible! So I am rewriting them. Enjoy the updated new version of '** ** _Fair Day_** **'.**

 **Chapter 1**

*Beep Beep*

I jolted awake at the sound of my alarm, almost falling out of my bed. I caught myself at the last minute on my headboard. I sat up and stretched letting out a yawn, bumping Blair with my legs, waking her up. She looked up and let out a meow before stretching. I mumbled a sorry and got up, and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

When I finished I dried my hair then wrapped the towel around myself to head to my room to get dressed. I entered my room and shut the door with my foot and let my towel drop to the ground. I walked over to my dresser and put on my signature outfit, a red plaid skirt, whit long sleeve button-up shirt, yellow vest and green and white striped tie.

I brushed my hair and put it in my two ponytails and walked out to the kitchen with Blair following me. on the way I passed Soul's room and heard him snore slightly. I banged on his door and heard a thud of him falling off the bed.

"Come on Soul time to get up for school!" I said with a giggle. I heard a groan in response and shook my head laughing as I began to make some bacon and eggs. I heard the shower running and smiled as I gave Blair a tiny piece of bacon, while munching on some that I already cooked. After I had a decent sized plate cooked I set it on the table and poured myself a glass of orange juice.

I heard footsteps and turned around to see Soul standing there with his hair wet and his normal red jeans and an orange shirt. He sat down and began munching on some breakfast while I began sorting the mail.

"Bills, Junk, Bills, Oh Soul here you have a letter, Junk, Ooo! A letter from mom!" I said as I slid Souls letter to him. I was about to read it but looked at the time. "Oh Shinigami-sama! Soul we have to hurry or we will be late," I said as I put on my black cloak, and white gloves and headed towards the door to put on my shoes. Soul was right behind me with his yellow and black jacket, and shoes. We hopped on his bike and headed towards the DWMA.

We arrived in class right before the bell, and slid into our seats smoothly. We both sighed in relief as we sat down. Right after the bell rang professor Stein came rolling in backwards n his chair, but actually made it perfectly into the room causing all of us to stare with wide eyes. He blinked before reaching up to turn his screw then shrugged. He then announced our lesson will be about, Surprise! Dissection!

I reached into my cloak pocket and pulled out the letter from my mom. I opened it and inside was a post card of Paris France, and two tickets. I smiled as I saw they were for the annual Death City fair tomorrow! This works out great cause I can invite Soul and confess my feelings for him!

Yes, I, Maka Albarn, have indeed developed feelings for my weapon partner, Soul Eater. After all, he is always there for me and has had my back since we first became partners! And form what I can tell I think he likes me as well… or at least I hope… I turned and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned towards me in question and I showed him the tickets.

"Do you want to come with me?" I whispered.

"Sorry Maka but I have other plans," He said showing me the letter he got. I immediately smelled cheap perfume coming off it and felt my heart drop.

 _"Dear Soul-kun,_

 _Hey there baby~! Two days ago was so fun we should get together again sometime! How about tomorrow we 'hang out' at my pace kay? ;)_

 _From, Lucy Jones._

I felt my eye twitch in irritation. "So do you like this girl or something?' I asked.

"Well she is really hot, has a nice pair of C-cups, doesn't get violent over things, not a huge tomboy-" I interrupted him with my famous 'Maka Chop' and let out a huff of anger. Just then the bell rang dismissing us for lunch and I got up in a hurry and rushed to the café without Soul. I reached the café and saw Tsubaki waiting by the doors.

"Hey Tsubaki, Do you want to have a girls day out tomorrow, I have two tickets for the fair," I said. She smiled at me sadly.

''Sorry Maka, but I can't. Me and Black*star are going to go see a movie," She said with a small blush.

"Oh? Who asked who?" I asked.

"Well Black*Star asked me just as I was about to ask him. It was really sweet, he first took me to a park before the sun set and I was thinking of confessing when the sunset was the most beautiful. Before I could say anything thought he turned away and picked a flower from and held it out to me and asked me to go on a date with him, and I said yes!" She said as I smiled at the story. "What about you with Soul?"

My mood turned sour as I told her about my failed attempt to ask him. As I did I felt sadness… am I really that bad of a person? Sure I'm not as developed in the chest area, like at all, and I do get violent a lot but I didn't think I was that bad. What if I never find anyone? I felt an arm around my shoulders and looked up to see Tsubaki giving me a hug.

"It's okay Maka, somehow it will work out in the end. Now let's go get some food okay?" She said, and I nodded before following her.

XXXXXBREAKXXXXX

After we got some food we went back to class, and I sat down next to Soul without saying anything. The class passed by and the bell rang as I felt something hit me and I looked and saw it was a piece of paper. I picked it up and was about to look at it but I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up and saw Death the Kid looking at me holding out his hand.

"Sorry I didn't mean to drop that on you, can I have it back?" he asked.

"…Sure, hey Kid are you doing anything tomorrow?" I asked.

"Hm, tomorrow? No I don't think so, why?" he responded.

"Well I got two tickets to the fair, and everyone else is busy so would you like to go with me?" I asked, figuring not to let the tickets go to waste. I saw his cheeks turn red and wondered if maybe he was coming down with something.

"S-sure, I would love to," He said. Hm, maybe he is getting sick with a Shinigami disease? Cause he can't get sick right? Oh well.

"Okay cool, here's one of them, I'll meet you there at around 2 okay?" I said. he took one and nodded as I smiled. "See you then!" I said as I got up and left.

XXXXXPOV CHANGE (KID)XXXXXX

I gave a smile as she left the classroom with Soul, and looked at the ticket in my hands. I couldn't believe she asked me to go to the fair with her, even if I was a last resort, I'm still happy. I got up and walked out with my weapons Liz and Patty.

"Kid gots a date! Kids gots a date!" Cheered Patty. Suddenly I realized something that had me fall to my knees.

"What's wrong Kid, shouldn't you be happy?" Asked Liz.

"B-but WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH MY ASYMMETRICAL HAIR!?" I screamed gripping my cursed hair.

 **So there we go, hope everyone likes this! Leave me a review if you did! They motivate me to update faster!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so two reviews within 24 hours of posting? YAY THANK YOU SO MUCH! This will probably be the last chapter, but I will have a sequel out called 'Torn'. It will be a rewrite of the other one on my old account so look forward to it~! Anyway enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2**

I let out a sigh as I looked my reflection over in the mirror in my room. I had on purple shorts with a black and white striped, short-sleeve, shirt. For my hair I had it in my normal hairstyle and slipped on some black sandals, making sure to tighten them so they won't fall off. Finally satisfied I squirted some perfume on me and smiled at my reflection.

I don't know why I took so much time for my appearance, but I really wanted to look nice, and plus I just bought this outfit and have been looking forward to wearing it out. Maybe I could catch Soul's attention with it? I turned and looked at the mirror and put my hands over my A-cup chest and sighed sadly. Who am I kidding… I'm nowhere pretty enough. I shook my head and walked out into the hall and towards the kitchen where I saw Soul watching TV.

"Hey Maka, why are you all dressed up for?" He asked.

"Im going to the fair with Kid, I'll be back late probably so get dinner yourself. I'll see you later," I said as I left the apartment and headed towards the fair grounds. Luckily it was in the next block over so I didn't have that far of a walk.

I approached the fair grounds and saw Kid standing by the entrance with his hands in his pockets. He looked really nice! He had on black knee length shorts, a red T-shirt with a symmetrical design on it, and had on Black and white tennis shoes. He looked over at me and smiled before walking over to me.

"Hey Maka, wow you look amazing," He said.

"Thanks Kid, you look really good as well. Never seen you wearing anything other than a suit or business casual," I said with a small blush on my face from the compliment. Kid has always been such a gentleman, so of course he would compliment me, it's kind of nice.

"So then, what shall we do first? Food, games or rides?" He asked.

"Let's do some games!" I said with a smile. He nodded giving me a small smile of his own and we walked over towards the games.

XXXXXXXPOV CHANGE(KID)XXXXXXXXXX

I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I watched her trying to play a shooting game in order to get a stuffed bunny she wanted. She was only able to knock two of the six bottles, which wasn't enough to get it. I saw a pout on her face and even though it was one of the most cliché things ever, I stepped up to play and get her the bunny.

She looked at me in surprise before smiling as the man tried to tell me I can't hold the gun upside down. I ignored him as I pulled the trigger, knocking all six down in one shot. I set the gun down and turned to the man running the stand.

"Ill take that stuffed bunny please sir," I said with a smirk on my face. He stared with his mouth agape, probably surprised my "Poor stance" got a perfect score. He snapped out of it and handed me the bunny which I gave to Maka. She looked up at me with a big smile and her green eyes seemed to sparkle. I inhaled sharply at the beauty and found I couldn't turn my eyes away.

"Thank you Kid, I love it so much!" She squealed. I blushed as I looked away and muttered a "Your welcome" before she grabbed my hand and pulled me over to another game, all the while I kept a small blush on my cheeks.

XXXXXXXXXPOV CHANGE(MAKA)XXXXXXXXXXXX

I felt so happy that I feel like I would just fly away. I geld the bunny to my chest awe were walking to get food. we ended up playing several different games, some we had competitions at. We also stopped at a mask stand and each got a mask, mine was a bunny (My favorite animal of course) and he had a fox one. I never knew how fun it would be to hang out with Kid! And he was so kind to me, and not to mention good looking! I still really like Soul, but if I didn't, then I would definitely like Kid.

Thinking of Soul brought my mood down as I remembered he had a date of his own. I let a sigh, but was interrupted from myself pity by Kid grabbing me and pulling me over to a food stand. His hand felt warm and was bigger than mine, and It felt good to hold his hand. I felt myself blush as he got in line but shook it away.

We ordered some food and just talked about anything that came to our minds as we ate. I liked how attentive he was, and the fact that he understood what I was talking about. Especially when it came to books! Although I kept seeing his face turn red, and thought maybe the heat was bothering him. We finished up and as we started to walk away he stopped.

"Hey I have to use the restroom, I'll be right back okay?" he said. I nodded and he walked towards the restrooms which were two rows over form where we were at. I sat down at a table for a couple minutes, but soon 5 minutes passed. Worried I got up and walked towards the restrooms but stopped when I spotted him at a stand. Getting closer I overheard him talking to an older man.

"Come on little boy, this is guaranteed to work. One sip of this potion and any girl will be more than willing to give herself to you! And you're in luck, since this is the last one I'm offering it to you for 50% off! my other one went to a weird looking guy, had white hair and red eyes, kind of scary." said the old man.

I was surprised b what I heard. Soul is the only one in death city with white hair and red eyes! How could he buy a potion to manipulate a girls feelings!? Men are all pigs! But wait what is Kid going to do? I looked over and saw him hold out his empty hand.

''Really? Let me see it real quick?" He asked and my eyes widened. I guess Kid is just like any other guy then. Just as I was about to leave I saw him pull his arm back and throw the vial across the fairgrounds. The older man looked at him in shock. "Anyone who would be willing to resort to manipulating anyone are low lives, but people who create them and sell them are even worse. If I want someone, I am perfectly fine with working for them to love me before any sex is even considered. Have a good day now sir." He said as he turned around and made eye contact with me. His eyes widened, showing he didn't know I was watching. He walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay Maka? How much did you hear?"

"First thing I heard was that Soul bought a potion. I can't believe he would do that! How could anyone even think of doing something so horrible to get someone's attention that badly!" I said as I clenched my fists. "I can't believe I actually liked that jerk!" I exclaimed as tears came to my eyes ad I clenched them shut. I felt arms around me and opened my eyes to see Kid hugging me.

"I'm sorry Maka, I didn't think Soul was that kind of guy either.," he said as he rubbed my back. I hugged him back and buried my head in his shoulder, taking deep breaths to calm myself. When I was more composed I pulled away and looked up at Kid.

"You didn't take it though, you even threw it away. Why?" I asked.

"Well I don't believe in manipulating a girls feelings. If I want someone I will work my way up to get their attention, then go from there. Girls should be treated with respect, and never be taken advantage of, no matter what," He said. I met his eyes and saw he was telling the truth and blushed. Why havent I ever noticed Kid this way? He really is an awesome guy.

"Wow, you are truly a gentleman Kid, any girl would be so lucky to have you as a boyfriend. How are you still single?" I asked.

"Well a lot of girls have asked me out but I already like a girl." he said.

''Oh really? Who is she? What's she like?" I asked, feeling slightly jealous for some reason. Shortly I realized that I may have a crush on Kid now!

"Well she is an amazing person. She's very smart and a strong meister, with a kind heart. She has the most courage out of everyone that I know and she is truly symmetrical and beautiful. Sadly she really cared about her partner so she never noticed me till recently." He said. I looked at him again and slightly blushed as I thought of how much that sounded like me.

"W-what's her name Kid?" I asked. He gave me a smile and moved his face closer to mine, He rested his forehead on mine and put a finger to my lips.

"It's a secret," He whispered causing me to blush like crazy. He pulled back and turned his head away from me to point at an Ice cream stand. "Want one?" He asked and I nodded, still slightly dazed, causing him to grab my hand with a chuckle and lead me to it.

XXXXBREAKXXXX

After we got some Ice-cream, I looked up and noticed the sun setting. "Hey Kid, we should go on the Ferris wheel! It's the last thing we haven't done!" I said. He nodded with a smile and I smiled back as I grabbed his arm and we walked over to it. We got in right away and sat down in the cart. It jerked forward and we looked out at the scenery in a comfortable silence. I felt eyes on me and turned and saw him staring at me.

"W-Why are you looking at me?" I asked stuttering.

"Y-you just look really beautiful right now Maka," He said with a slight blush. I blushed and looked down at my hands.

"T-Thank you Kid, you really are a nice guy," I said.

"Hey Maka, can I tell you something?" he asked. I nodded and he took a deep breath. "Well Maka, I, well, I really like you, like not as a friend. Wait- no you are a good friend, but I like you as, well, as m-more than a friend!" He said, I blushed like crazy as I looked at him.

"W-Why do you like someone like me?" I asked. "Im violent, and flat chested, and a book-worm…"

"Because your soul is strong Maka. You are a very intelligent girl, who is loyal and pure hearted. you care for your friends so much that you would do anything for them! And as for your appearance, I don't know what you are talking about, your perfectly symmetrical, which in my eyes is the ultimate beauty. I know you like Soul, but I just wanted you to know my feelings, because I can't keep it inside anymore."

I was struck silent by his words. All this time I thought so negatively about myself, yet here is someone who saw me as a good, beautiful person! Tears began to gather in my eyes, seeing Kids concern I looked at him with a smile.

"T-Thank you Kid, I never knew anyone could think such things of me. But you are wrong about one thing, It's not Soul that I like anymore, It's you. You have stolen my heart Kid," I said as I placed my hands on both his cheeks and pulled him to me in a kiss. His lips were warm and at first he didn't kiss me back, probably too surprised to, but eventually his lips began to move against mine, as he wrapped his arms around my waist. finally we pulled apart and he looked at me with a truly happy smile. The ride came to an end and as we exited he reached over and grabbed my hand, and I smiled as we held hands and walked towards the exit of the fair.

XXXXBREAKXXXX

It was the end of the night, and Kid decided to walk me home since it was dark out. We walked hand in hand, and talked and laughed about everything, and anything. When we walked up to the front door I turned towards him.

"Im so glad you came with me Kid, I had a lot of fun!" I said with a smile.

"Im glad I came as well Maka, I'll see you Monday at school?"

"Of course," I said with a grin. He smiled before giving me a goodbye kiss and then let go f my hands and waved as I ducked inside. As I did I came face to face with Soul.

"Oh hey Maka, did you have fun?" He asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"U-um yeah. It was a lot of fun," I said with a bright smile.

"So you guys are dating then? Let me know straight out," He said. I nodded in response. "Great, Im so happy for you," He said in a monotone voice as he turned and went to his room, leaving me confused. I shrugged it off as I went to bed and after thinking about the night, a small smile crossed my face.

 **And there we go~! So the sequel will be up soon, It will be called Torn so keep an eye out! I'll make an AN in this story, like a third chapter saying its out when it is.**


	3. AN Help Needed

**Hello guys~! So firstly I need to apologize. I promised a sequel forever ago, and I never typed it up. I lost motivation, but no more! The sequel will be out! However, I need your guys help. I need more characters, and what better way than to get you guys in on the story also right?**

 **I say this because the main casts kids are all different ages and such, so they can't exactly be in classes together. I need 3 miesters, and 4 or 5 weapons. Along with that, I need 2 or 3 villains. Down below is some things you need to include with your character. You can submit them via review, or PM.**

 **Also they cannot be children of Death the kid and Maka, Black*Star and Tsubaki, Liz and Soul, or Patti and Chrona. Everyone else is free game, and I can have a kid from Kim and Oz, along with one from Kim and Jackie. Since everyone is older, they have dabbled and experimented with each other so everything goes (Yes even Ox and Kilik [Can't spell his name worth crap lol], it exists out there, trust me). If you make a villain, it can't be the child of someone dead, like Asura, Arachne, or Medusa. Everyone else is free game.**

 **General: Full Name, sexual orientation, and Gender**

 **Who are they parents?**

 **What they are: Good witch, Bad witch, weapon, meister**

 **Hair: color, style, length**

 **Eyes: color, shape (I.E Sharp, innocent, kind, etc…), glasses or no glasses**

 **Clothing: daily attire, sleepwear, formal wear, swimsuit, jewlery, etc…**

 **Misc physical appearance: Tattoos, piercings/markings, birthmarks, etc…**

 **Personality: kind of temper they have (i.e quick temper, quiet temper, etc..), How they present themselves (i.e cocky, shy, confident, mysterious, etc…), Are they quiet, or loud?**

 **Extra: What are their feelings on relationships? Do they have any dark secrets, or a dark past? What are their likes and dislikes? What kind of foods do they like? Favorite subject? Are they athletic? How do they talk? Do they have potty mouths? List some phrases they would say/think so I know how better to write them.**

 **If you don't want to go too far into details I can fill in some gaps, based on what I have from the character you present. Be creative and have fun with it! :D**


	4. Apologizes

**So guess what? I'm a moron. The past 3 days I've not been sleeping well. My friend and me were talking about Soul Eater, and I remembered my fanfic. I, being the sleep deprived moron that I am, thought I already posted Torn, and it ended. I was wrong. I forgot this is a New account, and I still needs to revise Torn. But I have gotten the first three chapters done, so Torn will be posted next week. For now, hold onto your OCs, for I will use them for the next gen fic, the sequel involving the kid of whoever Maka ends up with.**

 **Cause although Torn has been done and published before on a previous account, I value my readers suggestion so I will have a poll that will determine who she ends up with. Either Soul, or Kid. More info will be in the first chapter of torn. I again, I apologize for jumping the gun, and I will see you when the first chapter is posted.**


End file.
